Kaon (polity)
Kaon is a Decepticon-controlled city-state in the southern hemisphere of Cybertron. It is the home of Megatron's Castle, and its capital is Kolkular. Kaon has been an important Decepticon holding since the beginning of the Great War, and with the destruction of Polyhex its importance has risen once more. Civilians who escaped Polyhex have started to settle in greater Kaon, and Decepticon Intelligence forces have established a base in Kolkular. History Kaon was once a smoky industrial cesspool where the lowest castes of Cybertron slaved away. As a distraction from their unfortunate lives, gladiatorial combat became common in and around the city. From the ranks of these gladiators there arose a champion named Megatron. His ambition would turn his quest for freedom into a war for tyranny, and all of Cybertron would pay the price. Far from the civilized metropolitan titans of the north half of the planet, Kaon was inhabited by a radical citizenry unsatisfied with the Autobot High Council and its maintained status quo. It was here that the industrial creations, the smelting pools, were first used to melt down living beings, a practice other city-states found horrible and barbaric. Disaffected, unruly, and thirsty for slaughter, Kaon was an obvious location for the fomenting of Megatron's underground Decepticon movement. Its capital is the fortress city of Kolkular, one of the worst places on Cybertron. In the past, one of Kaon's notable features was a series of underground gladiatorial combats. Megatron took over these games as a method of recruiting gladiators into the Decepticon army. The Decepticons launched an attack on Kaon and took control of the city, using it as their initial base to direct the campaign against the Autobots. After millennia of warfare, Kaon stood in ruins, its capital city of Kolkular largely abandoned. However, with the destruction of Polyhex, Kaon has once again become a center for Decepticon leadership, and the area has slowly begun to recover. Notable Places in Kaon * Kolkular - Capital of Kaon * Security Services HQ Notes *Kolkular was first non-canonically mentioned in the short story "Alignment". The Decepticon homeworld of New Cybertron included a complete re-creation of the domed fortress. It was later made official in the pages of Dreamwave's comics. *''Animated'' features a Decepticon colony named New Kaon. * In Transformers Risk, Kaon and Kolkular are separate locations, though situated next to each other. Shattered Glass Kaon is one of the titans of southern metropolitan civilizations, second only to Polyhex as a renowned place of learning. A tranquil citizenry long satisfied with the Autobot High Council and its status quo inhabited Kaon for millions of years. When Emperor Prime launched his initial attacks, the people of Kaon protested, especially his use of smelting pools to melt down living beings, a practice the citizens of Kaon found horrible and barbaric. Full of intelligent, compassionate, and literate citizens, Kaon was an obvious location for the fomenting of Megatron's underground Decepticon movement to stop Prime’s evil excesses. Unfortunately, Kaon’s opposition to Prime did not go unnoticed by the Autobots, and they attacked the city en masse. Kaon’s citizens retreated to their fortress city of Kolkular, protected by a vast, powerful forcefield. The Autobots plundered the rest of the state, carrying away hostages and materials useful to the war effort. The only thing missed was the Arch-Ayr fuel dump, hidden during their initial attack. However, the Autobots discovered its existence, and returned in force to finish their conquest. They were driven off by a force of heroic Decepticons. Kolkular (SG) Kolkular is the domed fortress city capital of Kaon. Once a sophisticated urban center, since Optimus Prime’s attack it has taken on the characteristics of a huge, multilevel bunker. Its citizens huddle beneath the energy-reinforced dome, fearful of the next vicious Autobot attack. A few brave sorts have ventured out and joined the Decepticons; the rest hide out and hope the war will pass them by, hoping for peace while preparing to weather a long, brutal siege. Category:Shattered Glass References * The Illustrated Tour Of Cybertron Category:Cybertron City-states Category:Cybertron locations Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon bases Category:Decepticon polities Category:locations Category:Shattered Glass locations